


Skrzywdzony

by KrolowaZla



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrolowaZla/pseuds/KrolowaZla
Relationships: Aleks Febo / Ula Cieplak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Skrzywdzony

Aleks wpadł do swojego gabinetu i z wściekłością rzucił papierami o biurko. Znowu wszyscy uwierzyli w kłamstwa Mareczka. Dobrzański miał wszystko, o czym marzył Febo. Stanowisko prezesa, które należało się Aleksowi, zaufanie Krzysztofa, a na dodatek był związany z jego siostrą – Pauliną. Tak, ten Marek, który odebrał mu Julię. Dobrzański zniszczył wtedy wszystkie ideały, w które wierzył Aleks, jak i ich przyjaźń. Ciągle, mimo upływu czasu, przed oczami Aleksa pojawiał się obraz całujących się Julii i Marka. Dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym wcześniej wrócił z Włoch i prosto z lotniska pojechał do mieszkania Julii, żeby zrobić jej niespodziankę. Od dłuższego czasu myślał nawet nad tym, żeby się jej oświadczyć. Na parkingu zobaczył ją z Markiem, co początkowo go nie zaskoczyło, bo wiedział o tym, że się przyjaźnią. Gdy Marek pocałował Sławińską, Aleksowi z rąk wypadł bukiet kwiatów, który kupił dla ukochanej. Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nawet go nie zauważyli. Od tego czasu Febo darzył nienawiścią zarówno Dobrzańskiego, jak i Sławińską, z którą rozstał się zaraz po tym, czego był świadkiem. Febo żałował każdej chwili, którą z nią spędził, każdego pocałunku. Duma nie pozwoliła Aleksowi na opowiedzenie komukolwiek o tym, co zobaczył. Gdyby tylko Paulina wiedziała o tym, co Mareczek robił z jej przyjaciółką… Julia wyjechała, ale Aleks nadal musiał znosić obecność Dobrzańskiego, który zdradzał jego siostrę z kolejnymi modelkami i sekretarkami. Paulina ciągle wybaczała Markowi kolejne zdrady, czego Aleks zupełnie nie potrafił zrozumieć. Wiele razy przekonywał siostrę, żeby zostawiła tego drania, ale ta była nieugięta.

♥ ♥ ♥

Odkąd pojawiła się Brzydula, zupełnie niepodobna do poprzednich sekretarek Marka, było jeszcze gorzej. Problemy Febo z Dobrzańskim już dawno by się skończyły – gdyby nie ona. Bez niej z pewnością nie wygrałby z nim w konkursie o stanowisko prezesa. Aleks dobrze wiedział, że Marek sam nie byłby w stanie przygotować tak dobrego projektu. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego ta Cieplak tak pomaga Markowi, a w zasadzie wszystko za niego robi. Może się w nim zakochała? Nie, to niemożliwe, chyba Brzydula nie jest aż tak głupia. Zresztą w porównaniu z Mareczkiem wydawała się całkiem inteligentna. Oczywiste dla Aleksa było to, że Dobrzański nawet nie spojrzałby na tę pokrakę z Rysiowa, noszącą niedopasowane ubrania i wielkie okulary, gdyby nie miał z tego jakichś korzyści. Febo był świadomy, że Cieplak nie odejdzie z firmy z własnej woli. Pozbycie się jej z pewnością doprowadziłoby do szybkiej utraty kontroli nad firmą przez Marka. W głowie Aleksa zarysował się pewien plan, który nawet w nim, królu zła, wzbudzał obrzydzenie. Aleks próbował w przeszłości zaszkodzić Markowi na wiele sposobów, ale żaden z nich nie przyniósł oczekiwanych rezultatów. Wiedział, że nie poczuje ulgi, dopóki nie zemści się na Marku, który w tak okrutny sposób odebrał mu Julię. Febo postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, żeby pozbyć się Mareczka, nawet umówi się z Brzydulą…


End file.
